A Warrior's Birth
by Alfonso-T-D-O-M
Summary: Here We can see How Poncho My Infamous Char, almost costar of the SM Xover Grecian Senshi Started up his Heroic Career


Well, Other Fic of mine… this time s an original fic in which I'll answer the Questions my other fics have created, regarding my Main OC: Poncho so… Here is it!

**_A Warrior's Birth  
Chapter One: The Heart of a Hero_**

_We're now on a city… a city like any other, yet, this city has something else… the city where we are now is called Matehuala… here's where lives somebody destined to do great things, but for the moment let's go to a place…Let's go to the center of this city, to a square, on the Northwest point of this place, facing a beautiful building with some arcs a chubby young man looks towards the building, thinking…_

Mmmmmmm… it has been almost a year since I got my powers… and I'm still clueless about what's going on… why did I have these powers…? Maybe God hear my pleas, but if is it, there are more left to achieve… and why is she here…? If it is for my wish I must say I'm not ready… the other night she almost kill me…-

_While this happens on Earth in other place, a place of incredible horrors there is several strange beings around of what looked like the darkness, and suddenly, the darkness spoke…_

It is time, my friends! You are the representation of evil on your universes but on Alpha Earth, I rule… Now, I'll take on the power and rule… but I do require of your help, I need more power than of that I possess… and you'll help me… I'll give you power to rule on your universes, but after that I'll claim it back, and I'll rule the Alpha Universe… HA, HA, HA!

_Back on Earth, on a strange castle outside Matehuala we can see a beautiful, perfect looking woman, her long emerald hair, her lovely clear skin, her heart shaped face, emerald eyes and crimson lips looks at the city… it could be said than she's a human, if not there those sets of bat wings on her body, a tiny pair going out from her hearth and other big pair coming out of her back. She wear some strange clothes: a pair of fingerless long light pink gloves, a black topless with angel feathers on the shoulders and a hole in diamond form on the center of it, but, due to her big breasts it turns to have heart shape, the top goes all way down to the crotch, where it ends, leaving place to purple stockings with dark purple bats all over it and high heeled boots, and she thinks…_

This city is very beautiful, but truth is, I'm getting disappointed, yes, the boy is fun, but it is only for a moment… I hope he hasn't gone wrong on this info…-

_As she's thinking, gets to the balcony another woman, a teenager, almost a girl of short pink hair and red eyes, dressing like the woman and having too the wings, but red instead of black, and the top and boots are red on this child's case and the gloves and stockings are blue, saying…_

What boredom…! I don't know why you had to accept that deal… this city is no fun at all… We should have stayed on home…

Lilith… I decided to come here because I saw true what was promised to me…besides, this city is cute, on it's own way

_Answered the oldest, on the sight of the first stars on the clear sky, but suddenly her emerald eyes lost any light they had, as a dark voice talked on her mind…_

It is time now… go, my servant and claim that than I promised to you…stop him of becoming the chosen warrior… NOW!

_And she wakes up, but as she flies towards the darkness, let's follow the boy we saw first… we see him go with uncanny haste trough the square and enter into a building trough a small door as the strange woman looks for him… one hour later we see him get out of there with small steps, if we look closely, and with good eyes, can be seen the strange green colored flame than covers his right hand as he cross the street, going upwards on other smaller street, he salutes God as a huge, classical style church can be seen in front of him… and he runs, dodging skillfully the few people than are still on that important street and lowers his body as low as he can and thinks…_

Mom's going to kill me…! She's going to do a very good acting because I'm too late on home…! What can I tell her…? I Know…! I can tell her than I was on a group party… but then I won't be able to get dinner…-

_Going on this thoughts the boy finally reaches his home, moving himself as stealthy as he can he tries to get in using the concrete stairs of the front of the house, but, going half way to the top floor he discovers than the noise he heard was the sound of an old Mexican classic movie, and moves himself back down, looking at a big lady, seriously big, pretty fat, but not naturally, who just looks at him with a stare which asks "Where have you been?" to which he answers…_

Mmmm… We had a party… on Elba's… b… but I came home early… 

_The woman doesn't answer, just looks at him with a stare which says how worried she had been as he goes trough the entire house, going down using the backyard concrete stairs… enters in the kitchen and drinks a glass of water and gets out… only to find a familiar figure floating on his backyard…_

Hello… Do you remember I told you you'd pay? Guess what…? It's pay time…

_Then both lock themselves in a stare contest as Poncho asks…_

Do you want Cash, Check or Credit Card?

Die! SOUL PHOENIX!

_And she attacks without warning, unfortunately for her, Poncho had moved himself already, dodging the fireball as she floated towards him… and threw a powerful uppercut as her arm turned into a black blade, and Poncho Tied to cover himself with his arms…_

AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

_Poncho screamed painfully as he grabbed his cut left arm and Morrigan Floated down behind him laughing…_

It was too easy hurt you… you're not a rival for me… trust me… it's not personal…

_She said as Poncho's family got out to the yard, called by Poncho's scream, who saw getting up of the dirt floor as Morrigan looked at him too, not facing the family, and, seeing Poncho, the big woman looked at Morrigan, with hatred on her eyes, ran towards her and, pulling her from her arm, gave her a soundly slap on her cheek, letting her go as Morrigan flew to hit the wall hard…_

DON'T… YOU… DARE… TO… HURT… MY… SON!

_Said Poncho's mother, as she saw Morrigan with hatred on her eyes, Morrigan caressed the offended cheek, gave the woman a death glare and shouted…_

SOUL PHOENIX!

_Attacking the lady with her power, as she can only look terrified and closes her eyes, waiting for the worst, as a voice called to a little tanned girl, Poncho's first younger sister saying to her…_

Your brother needs you… you must give him that'll help him to protect himself and his family… look down… give him the gloves and he will be able to save you all…

_As she finished talking to this presence, Anita (The girl's nickname) looked down, finding a pair of fingerless biker gloves and was heard Poncho's scream saying…_

I told you before… DON'T DARE TO TOUCH MY MOTHER! PLASMA CANNON!

_And he knelt in front of his mother, facing away from her, his fist tightly closed as he extended his arm, and incredibly, Morrigan's power stops, pushed away by an unseen force as Poncho starts sweating, and, finally, going trough the dark power, breaking it in half as Ana shouted…_

PONCHO… CATCH…!

_And Poncho sees a pair of gloves, no, his RAGE Gloves (Actually, he believes than wear those gloves he got mad easier) and reach for them, only catching one, so he gets up and runs to where the other fell and hurry up into wearing the gloves as Morrigan says…_

Oh no you won't…! It's time to finish you once and for all

_And she throws another Soul Phoenix as Poncho gets lost on his mind, and the gloves melt on his skin and a voice tells him, as a chorus sing prays to god on the background…_

It is time… the evil on this world grows stronger, wishes control, and to achieve it it'll use the other universes… you must protect earth…

_Says the voice as Poncho asks why him… thinking than he is finally insane at what the voice answers…_

Because you wished for it… darkness knew that sooner or later your pleas would be heard so it brought that woman here… to destroy you… but now go… protect your family…

_So, Poncho wakes up of that ordeal, only to raise his arm as he says…_

SHIELDO…!

_And see how the attack vanishes, that makes Morrigan to go float to the skies saying…_

He… come over here… and catch me if you can…

_Poncho angry screams as his body covers himself with a strange armor in color light green, on his right arm can be still seen a strange cannon…_

Come here…! Wings… of… Blood…!

_And Poncho starts floating towards her, before the amusement of his family as his father whispers…_

he's flying… without wings, flying…

No dad... look more carefully...

_Answers Anna again, as Poncho's mom says…_

T… Those wings are Beautiful… Look at them Viejo…

_Which makes the man look , wishing to clean his glasses as he sees for the first time his Son's armor, and the wings taking him to the fight, and see him trading attacks with Morrigan, blocking and dodging each one the other's attack as a strange light covers his son, who screams on that moment…_

AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! I CAN'T CONTROL IT...!

_Suddenly Poncho hits Morrigan, and both disappear on the darkness of the night… and Poncho falls to the ground saying..._

Ouch, that hurt... but... Where the hell…?

_Says Poncho, noticing than it was on the daylight and the street signs on the light posts were on… Japanese!..._

**_Well… What do you think? So, anyways on the next Chappie we'll see on which universe Poncho and Morri ended as A Warrior's Birth Continues… Next on AWB: The Brains of a Hero… _**

**_CONTINUARÁ...  
TSU ZU KU..._**


End file.
